Lost Treasure
by asmarahzen
Summary: Six items mysteriously appear on a girls dresser, the mystery unfolds as to who owns each items, during the fun adventure of the life of a bored girl.


**A/N: The items in the story really do sit on my bedroom dresser, staring at them one night at 3am this story came to me, its a bit crazy, Hope you enjoy it[:**

**Review?  
**

* * *

On the dresser next to my bed sit six uniquely different objects.

First there are a crisp pair of white gloves with a strange red symbol on them.

There are three Chinese coins, one silver pocket watch and a compass which didn't work.

How did these very different objects come together on my dresser?

Well, lets start with the watch.

I have no spouse, no roommate, nor do I have a boyfriend, so everything in my house is mine, and mine alone, and it is easy to spot when is something is out of place and does not belong to me.

So there I was doing my laundry, when the watch fell from the pocket of black pants that looked like mine, but upon closer examination, where most centrally not mine.

For the pants didn't even reach my ankles when I tried them on.

I lead a fairly unexciting life, with few visitors, and it had been a few months since I had anyone over.

I brushed my fingers across the smooth surface of the watch, with it's crest of an animal of some sort, maybe a lion entangled in a strange symbol.

I opened the watch. 3-10 Oct, Never forget. Was the inscription carved into the inside of the cover like something an angry child would do to someone's car or the wall of a bathroom stall, only this seemed to be a reminder.

Didn't they have paper? I thought, although then again this way they weren't likely to loose the reminder except, they had because it was now in my possession, I looked at the time on the watch, Nine o'clock, only three hours before I had to leave for my families for the Easter holiday.

I hate driving all the way up there.

I always get lost, Oh, which brings me to the compass , I discovered that it didn't work last week when I was heading down a road that I knew went north and south, and I was most definitely heading north although the compass was pointing somewhere toward the south east at a McDonalds I had been avoiding because of my new diet.

I decided to pull in anyway, it being lunch time and all, I figured I could use a salad, and possibly a small French fry.

The compass was no longer pointing south east when I left, nor was it pointing north which was still the direction I was going.

That's when I came to the conclusion , the compass was broken.

I decided it was because it had been crammed in between the cushions of my couch, along with the three Chinese coins and my remote, which was the reason I pulled my couch apart in the first place.

The undersides of couch cushions can be a rough place for nice things like, antique compasses.

As for the gloves I came across them while making my bed, a curious place for gloves, but I hadn't given it much thought until there was a knock on my door.

I opened it to find a stern looking man, in a blue uniform, with sleek black hair, and dark dreamy eyes.

"It's been a long time." he said with a smile.

Memories flooded back to my brain, he had been here before.

I smiled, "Colonel, it's so good to see you, come in ."

"Thank you, I can't stay long. You see I was on my way back from headquarters and I remembered that you had something quite important of mine."

"Oh?" I thought through the six items on my dresser, one of these was his, but which one?

After careful consideration I said, "Yes, your gloves, I've been saving them for you."

"I'm so glad you found them, you see I've been working with a spare pair, and they just aren't the same."

I handed him the gloves, as he headed out the door.

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and said with a sly smile, "You know, I never took you for a water-bed person. Great party by the way." then left.

I'm sure I turned three shades of red, for it was then I started to remember my new years eve party.

That explained a lot, not really in detail, more of a blissful haze.

The next day, I got a phone call.

"Hello, love." a sultry came over the phone "listen, I've been out to sea for quite some time and I'm finding it hard to find my way without my beloved um…---"

"---Compass." I finished for him.

"Yes!, that's the one, my compass and I wondered, would you be a dear and mail it to Tortuga, I'll be making port there in a fortnight and I sure would like to have it."

"Sure." I said "What about the three Chinese coins? Are they yours as well, do you need them too?"

"No."

"Are you sure? they could come in handy on your travels."

"Three yen won't buy you a cup of tea!, just keep them to remember me by."

"Wow, thanks. That seems real generous."

"Generous?" a small chuckle came over the phone "Clearly, you've never been to Singapore."

"No," I said,

"I thought not, well I have and they may have Chinese new year over there but no one can throw a new year party like you, love."

I blushed again,"Call me next time you have one, and I'll be sure to bring friends."

After I got off the phone, I packaged up the compass, leaving the three silver coins next to the pocket watch whose owner I was now starting to remember.

I recalled a short fiery temper, long blonde hair tied back in a braid, and a height complex, which explained the short black pants that now sat clean and folded in my laundry room.

I packed them and the watch in my suitcase just incase I remembered how to get a hold of their owner and maybe I could mail them as well.

The trip didn't seem as long as normal, partly because I decided to borrow my neighbors GPS, so I wouldn't have to worry about getting lost again and partly because my mind was totally focused on trying to remember who the owner of the watch was.

But to no avail five hours on the road and no more details about the watches owner came to me, which bothered me.

Later that day, I was still quite distracted trying to remember at least a name.

I watched the kids on the lawn in frilly dresses and Sunday best, dashing about with baskets in their hands looking for the prized colored eggs when my cousin approached me followed by a young man with long blonde hair BRAIDED hair.

"There you are!" she said to me as I blinked in astonishment at the sight of her companion.

"You remember my friend, Mr. Elric don't you?" she said "I brought him to your new years party, remember?"

"Yes, nice to see you again." I said trying to stifle a giggle while looking at his thick heeled boots that still didn't manage to make him any taller then my five feet.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up, I've got to take the ham out of the oven." my cousin said, she nudged my arm as she walked by and whispered "Get em' tiger."

What did she mean by that? The look in her eye told me she remembered more of that party then I did, which wasn't surprising she always made a habit of drinking just enough to look like she was having fun but remain conscious enough to gather plenty of dirt on all the drunken family members to hold over their heads the rest of the year whenever it served her purpose.

I looked at the short blond that stood before me and said, "You wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?"

His hand automatically slid to right pocket and then he seemed to remember.

"Sorry, no. My watch has been missing for quite some time.""Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, was it special?"

"Not really, it was state issue except," he paused obviously remembering the inscription

"Yes?" I prompted

"Oh nothing.."I smiled and said, "I have your watch.""WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you left it at my place. I also have your pants and you obviously have mine." I said as I looked down to see his pants had been rolled up several times so they wouldn't drag.

"Oh, yeah it really freaked me out when I put them on. I thought I had shrunk."

I laughed at the thought of him being any shorter then he was and then clearing my throat I said,

"There in my car, if you want them.""Wow, you brought them with you?""Yeah, well I thought I might run into you" I lied "and I figured you might miss them."As we made our way to my car he confessed that there was little he remembered from the party and was hoping I could shed some light on the events of the night and whether or not his behavior was inappropriate at the party.

I was relieved to hear he remembered as little as I did, and I told him so.

I was also relieved because I knew he and the colonel didn't get along so well and I didn't want to make either of them angry with me.

Looking over at my dresser, now void of it's gathered trinkets, it seems sad and bare.

But now the mystery is solved as to the arrival of the watch, gloves, compass and the three coins.

All that keeps me from missing them is the excitement of what next years party will hold.


End file.
